


Candy Cane

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gags, Rope Bondage, Sounding, Sub Dean, inappropriate use of a candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crooning, Meg settled with a roll of her wide hips and rubbed the heel of her palm against his cock, trapping it against his belly and dragging her nails over it. A warm trickle of pre-come dripped to his belly when she dug the sharp tips of her nails into the shaft of his cock and slid her hand down to cup his balls. Aching hard and hyper focused on his dick with nothing better to do, nothing to do with his hands, nothing to do with his mouth, Dean whimpered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

Dean grunted as he tugged at the rope tied around his wrists. Actually, it was tied from his wrists to his fucking elbows, his forearms pinned together and stretched up above his head then tied to the slats in the wood headboard. She was getting too good at this. Her knot work was tight and precise, soft rope digging into his skin without burning.

Glaring at her, Dean was tempted to growl through the gag in his mouth. Ball gags were fucking annoying. He was drooling all over himself, jaw stretched aching wide as the leather strap pinched the corners of his lips and spit just trickled out messily. It got in his ear. 

Clutching the little jingle bell in his fist, he squirmed and fought. 

“Think I did good tying you up this time, huh Ken doll?”

Chest heaving with effort, nostrils flaring as he huffed and bucked his hips up off the bed, Dean couldn’t gain any traction with his ankles tied together and bound to the foot of the bed. 

This was all part of the fun. Dean liked trying to break out of his restraints. He’d submit to Meg tying him up, just for the challenge of breaking through it. Ropes, cuffs, telephone cord, zip ties, duct tape, saran wrap. She could be pretty imaginative about it. 

Out of breath, flushed hot and sweating, joints sore from tugging and muscles trembling from exhaustion, Dean relented and sagged onto the bed. 

“There’s a good boy.”

Meg grinned at him, red painted lips wrapped around a candy cane. It was sticky shiny on her lips, slipping into her mouth pursed in an ‘o’ as she teased him. Perched on the edge of the bed at the bottom, watching him struggle ineffectually. He could feel the waves of smugness rolling off her when he finally admitted he couldn’t get out of it this time. 

Black painted nails scratched up his shin, dragging with a tap tap like little spider legs they crawled up his leg and curved around a thigh. 

“You put up a good fight, but I’m just better.”

Tongue pressed against the smooth rubber ball in his mouth, Dean grunted in a way he hoped would convey his irritation. Meg smiled at him, curly brown hair tumbling over pale shoulders as she leaned up higher and knelt on the bed to straddle his thighs. She was warm and soft against his skin, pussy bare and wet when she ground against him. Completely naked, showing him exactly what he wasn’t going to get tonight. Pert breasts just made to be held, swirling patterns of ink down her body shifting with the fluid grace of skin and muscle as she moved always cat-like. 

“But hey, at least you get the consolation prize.”

Flicking her tongue over the tip of the candy cane, smoothed down from her licking and rounded, Meg laved the flat of her pink tongue up and down the candy cane. The red ribbon stripe was almost gone on the white of the candy. Slender fingers curled around the curve at the bottom as Meg tapped the candy against her lips pursed in thought. 

Dragging her nails up the furrow of his hip, Meg swirled them over his belly, tickling with how gentle she was. Curling his toes, hand clutched tight over his bell, belly quivering and cock stiffening, Dean pushed his hips up to jostle her. 

“Bad boy. Be still now.”

Meg slapped his hip and reached up to pinch a nipple sharp between her nails. Still hot and short of breath, Dean could put as much effort as he wanted into thrashing underneath her but there was little he could do in his bindings. Although she hadn’t full body tied him from neck to ankle, his arms from the elbow and legs from the knee were wrapped up mummified in rope and it was oddly comfortable. 

Crooning, Meg settled with a roll of her wide hips and rubbed the heel of her palm against his cock, trapping it against his belly and dragging her nails over it. A warm trickle of pre-come dripped to his belly when she dug the sharp tips of her nails into the shaft of his cock and slid her hand down to cup his balls. Aching hard and hyper focused on his dick with nothing better to do, nothing to do with his hands, nothing to do with his mouth, Dean whimpered. 

“There we go, make those pretty noises for me and I’ll give you what you want.”

He hated this part the worst and he loved that she could make him do it. Make him whine, make him hard enough and desperate enough to push needy little noises out the corner of his mouth around the gag. This wasn’t going to end until she got what she wanted, and at least what she wanted was something he wanted even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

Purring in satisfaction, Meg stretched along his body to snatch the lube off the night stand. Popping the cap, she dripped a little onto the candy cane, splashing his hip with overflow. Meg rocked on top of him, thighs silk smooth and strong. Setting the bottle aside, she ran one finger down the candy cane and up, spreading the lube over it, licking her lips as she looked Dean straight in the eye. 

Fuck his ego, Dean whined for it again, he tensed his stomach muscles and made his cock bounce just begging for it. Meg tipped her head back and laughed, slapping his over eager cock with one hand and gripping it tight. 

“Such a needy boy, aren’t we.”

Rubbing her fingers over the lube slick skin of his hip, Meg spread it across the head of his cock and pinched the glans in her fingers before circling them around the shaft and holding him still. Pressing the tip of her candy cane to the slit, she rubbed around the urethra. Even with the lube it felt sticky like it was going to resist the whole way down. Another dribble of pre come beaded up at the tip and Meg played in it with her candy cane. 

Dean’s whole body snapped rigid taut at the first firm push, the hard candy breaching his urethra and stretching the cock head. There was always resistance at the neck, a tight stinging pressure as it went deeper. Meg eased it in, sliding sure and steady and it kept on going filling out the shaft until she had the curve of the cane nestled over his cock head. 

“Now that’s one hell of a stocking stuffer.”

She laughed at her own stupid joke and it might have been funny if Dean wasn’t panting through his nose and shaking head to toe. So full and tight, and it wasn’t smooth like the metal sounds they had. Those tiny small cuts you feel on your tongue sometimes when you lick through air bubbles in the candy and it makes jagged ridges, he could feel it scraping the tender inside of his urethra burning as it did. Raw and rough, every little shove and twist as Meg twirled the candy around sent a flash of intense heat up his spine. 

Scooting down his legs, Meg curled over him, planting her hands on the bed by his hips and lowering her head to lick up the sticky pre come dotted on his shivering belly. Holding his cock in one hand, she kissed down his hip and licked up the shaft as she cradled it almost gently, laving the flat of her tongue in a long stripe up. Flicking against the candy cane inside him, the smallest shift of it tore little groans up from his belly. 

Blinking up at him with soft brown eyes, Meg opened her mouth wide to lick the crook of the candy cane before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. The wet heat of her mouth enveloped him as she sucked on the cane still inside his erection, the hard metal ball of her tongue piercing rubbing intently on the sensitive ridge of the frenulum as she sucked and drooled on his cock. 

Eyes wetting, gathering in the corner threatening to spill over his lashes, everything was a confusing roil of almost too much and not enough, cock burning and twitching on her tongue, stuffed and the pressure building at the base had no where to go, it just pooled heavier and hotter and ready to burst. Teeth digging in to the rubber of his gag, Dean strained against the rope holding him and thrashed his hips the few inches he could. 

Meg splayed her small hands on his hips and sank down on his cock, metal ball tracing a line down the underside as her tongue rolled over him, lips drawing tight. Bobbing on him with a wet sloppy squelch, she took him halfway and although Dean knew she could go the base he figured the candy still hanging out of his dick might choke her. Scraping her teeth over him, sucking too tight that he could feel his flesh squeezing over the hard candy inside him, Dean screamed around the gag. 

Pulling up, Meg curled her tongue around the crook of the candy cane and sucked it in her mouth as she pulled it out like that. Slowly, dragging up with a painful scrape and it was like dragging the cork out of a champagne bottle, slow, slow, but once it popped the tamped down frustrating coil of pressure at the base of his cock snapped loose. 

Candy cane dangling out of her mouth, Dean splashed her chin and chest with pink tinted come as he bowed off the bed, rope creaking and his hoarse cries loud through the gag. His eyes were wet when he could see straight again, Meg straddling his thighs with a pleased little smirk, rubbing the candy cane through a stripe of come before sucking on it. 

“Well boy howdy, that was a geyser.”

Crunching the candy in her teeth, Meg stretched, lithe body shifting as she moved over him to untie his ankles then crawl up the bed and untie his wrists. Unbuckling the gag from his mouth, Dean’s jaw was numb and his face was drying with tears and spit as she tapped the sticky candy cane to his lips.

“Want some?”

Groaning, Dean flipped her over and wasn’t coordinated enough for the sudden movement as blood flow returned to his limbs and he ended up sprawling on top of her. 

“Guh.”

Rolling her eyes, Meg patted his shoulder. “You really should go pee now.”

“Ngh.”

“Go on. Hop to. You’re crushing me.”

Stiff limbed and addle brained, Dean rolled off the bed and stood on shaky legs. His cock was throbbing and his stomach was sore from the tension. Rope bite marks decorated his arms and as he stumbled into the bathroom there was a stupid grin on his splotchy red face. 

At least he had something to enjoy about the holidays now.

**Author's Note:**

> safety note - although any food play involving sugar with sensitive areas comes with inherent risks, an infection is not a guarantee but one should be aware before playing


End file.
